


A Survivor's Journal

by Aidenzinho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amputation, Crazy, Death, Diary/Journal, Disabled Character, First Aid, Gaming, Gen, Girls with Guns, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Limbs, Normal Life, Running, Running Away, Shooting Guns, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Virus, Vomiting, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Hunters, Zombies, improvised first aid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidenzinho/pseuds/Aidenzinho





	1. Day 1 to 2

“Of all situations I’d find myself in… an Apocalypse definitely wasn’t one of them…” - Quietly said the black haired girl into an old recorder

“You probably don’t know me whoever is listening to this, my name’s Mukuro Ikusaba, people used to call me the Super Highschool Level Soldier, well… what used to be people. For what it looks like, the entirety of Japan was infected with some kind of virus… I know this sounds crazy but… people are turning into Zombies… I don’t know how’s responsible for this, but however it is, I hope they’re rotting in hell… urgh, I wonder where Junko is… she’s probably locked in her bunker laughing of how desperate this situation is… I miss her…” - She said looking for supplies and stuffing them into a Military grade backpack.

She placed the recorder on top of her bag on the ground and started to build a makeshift camp on a ruined van that was there “I’ve been fighting these things for days on end… barely had any sleep since this started a week ago… I just woke up by the sound of people screaming next to my apartment, I burst the door open to see people running and those “things” running through the hallways, people were screaming, crying for help, I even saw a dude jump off his window, people were panicking because of those things, I’m a pretty mentally stable person, but I gotta admit… I screamed when I saw them, it’s one of those situations you find yourself in when you’re, i don’t know, drinking your morning coffee or when it’s 3AM and you’re trying to sleep but… not here and not now you know?”

She set her camp using the seats as a mattress, left her bag on the passenger’s seat and started reloading some of the magazines while laid down on the back seat “You know what unkown that is listening to this? I’m actually kinda liking this whole Apocalypse thing going on… although I miss Junko… her extravagant way, her Strawberry perfume, God, even the way she screamed at me for no reason, Heheh…” Said Mukuro holding back some tears “I must be going kinda crazy with all this… At least I got my old Lizzie, my trusty Bowie knife, I asked a Grandmaster Blacksmith to forge her out of Damascus Steel, the handle is made from Carbon Fiber and it attaches perfectly to my hand, God, even the pins have my initials, M & I, Heh…”.

She finished reloading all 10 of her magazines and shoved them into the bag. She grabbed a water can and a pack of Cup Noodles.

“So if you’re listening to this “ She ripped open the cup “, here’s a way to make noodles, if you don’t have a heat source and don’t want to eat raw, hard noodles, add some water, and let it sit for a while, after like, 5 minutes, the water will soften the noodles and it’s at least palatable, add the seasoning, and it’s edible, and there you have, a soft, wet and chicken flavored noodle, hahahah!” She said as she ate the noodles with an army issued Spork she had on her bag.

She finished her meal and stuffed the noodle cup into a plastic bag to not leave traces behind.

She placed the bag on her head and started to stretch her, since the van was big she had plenty of space “I think this won’t be sorted out so soon, my main objective right now is to get to Junko’s Bunker, there’s probably ammo, food and water there… the stuff in my apartment was just some MREs I had laying around and canned water… I’ll probably also be safe there, since there’s guards there and mounted guns everywhere…”.  
She picks up a frame from her bag, a frame with a picture of Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope “Don’t worry about him… he’s safe…” She thought to herself as she stopped recording.

She kissed the frame good night and rolled on the seat with a blanket.

End of Day 1.

The other day she woke up by the sound of “them” outside the car, She reached out for her trusty knife, opened the door gently and looked at it, bumping into the back of the car… She held her knife with the point away from her, sneaked closer to it, and jammed the knife into it’s head, it screamed and fell twitching on the ground.

“Goddamn it…” She quickly yanked her knife from the thing’s head and picked her bag with her M416 and began to run away from the place.

As she ran away, she saw other of the things running towards the body of the thing she just killed, they started to feeding on it and some even started rejoicing, as if they were enjoying eating one of their kind.

“My lord...I-” She couldn’t finish the sentence because she started to vomit at this horrid sight.

She wiped the vomit off her lips and began to ran away. quickly running towards the direction of The Bunker.

After some time running, she grabs the recorder on the side pocket of her bag and clicks record while walking down the deserted highway.

“So… Day… what? 7? The sun is scorching since it’s summer, Well, anyway, just killed one of those things… some of them even… started to feed off the corpse of the thing I killed, so, I think today I’m gonna try to describe to you every kind of these fuckers, for what I’ve seen, there’s 3 kinds of the- I’m gonna start to call them ‘Infected’, since calling them ‘Thing’ is too tiring.. So, there’s 3 kinds of these ‘infected’, the Normal ones, they look just like normal people but they’re somewhat bigger and they’re grey for some reason… I’m really inclined to think it’s because of the melanoma on their skin has peeled off or something to that extent… Then there’s what I call ‘Tanks’, they’re much bigger than the normal ones and appear to be much stronger, I saw one picking up a dumpster with just one hand, and then there’s the worst of them-” Just as she was about to talk, what appeared to be a person jolts at her with a kitchen knife in hands and covered by a black cloak

“GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT BITCH!!” Screamed the person with a manly voice

“W-Wait...Just...Let me pick my supplies in my b-bag…” Said Mukuro get the bag of her back and lowering it to the ground

“GIMME THAT!” Screamed the man who was snatching the M4 from the ground next to her

“S-Sure…” Said Mukuro  
“Heheh, I’m gonna make good use of this, and good use of YOU, Keheheh…” Just as he was removing the cloak from his face to look better at the M4, Mukuro said:

“H-Here”

“OH FUCKING FINALLY BITCH, NOW GIVE IT TO M-” He couldn’t finish his sentece for as Mukuro was jamming a Jagdkommando Knife, a spiral blade knife, on the side of his head twisting it back and forth like a motorcycle handlebar, as he was moaning in pain she looked him dead in the eyes and said:

“Don’t you dare touch her again…” She yanked the knife from his head as she wiped the knife with his cloak

She picked up her M4 and started to walk again…

“So...Sorry if you heard that… Heh, some people really don’t know how to behave, it’s really frustrating the first person I come in contact after a week is a weirdo trying to mug me, well, humans will be humans I guess”

She continued to walk down the highway, avoiding the groups of infecteds and grabbing supplies along the way

As she was walking through the highway, the part of it that crosses the woods nearby, she noticed a Firewatch Tower at the distance

“So, I’m seeing this Firewatch Tower, I’m on the Highway and by the size of it in the distance I’m estimating… about 1 Klick from here, I should be able to get there before nightfall, gotta make it quick since my flashlight batteries are running low and my phone has been dead for days…”

She started to run towards the Tower, this time ignoring all supplies along the way.

She finally got the Tower after climbing almost 40 feet of ladders with ease and running uphill almost for a mile. When she got up there, she heard a snoring coming from inside the shack.

She whispered into the recorder “Ok, I think there’s something inside, I’m gonna pull the Flash plus Gun combo on it, it should probably be just some infected sleeping…”

She, quickly opened the door with a M9 on her right hand and a flashlight on her left, aimed towards where the sound appear to came and only 2 sounds could be heard in that room: a name and a chair falling down.

Mukuro uttered “KAZUICHI?!”

“MISS IKUSABA?!” As he said that, Kazuichi Souda, The Ultimate Mechanic, fell from his swivel chair in surprise and bumped his head on the table passing out.

“OH MY GOD!” She quickly pulled some gauze and bandage from her bag and started to quickly roll the bandages around the bruise and stanch it.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. A Difficult Situation...

After some time, Kazuichi finally woke up.

“W-Where am I?” Said the Pink Haired boy.

“Oh thank god…You’re finally awake…” Said Mukuro.

“Ah, Miss Ikusaba, What are doing here?”

“I saw the Firewatch Tower nearby and wanted to spend the night here.” 

“Huh, Understandable.”

“So what are *you* doing here?”

“I ran away from home, my Dad is kinda of a Doomsday prepper ya dig? And I may have gathered a bunch of supplies and stuff and… kinda ran away you know?”

“T-That was stupid… you should’ve stayed with him”

“Oh, you don’t know my dad… I hated him…” He crosses his arms

“Well, I really don’t so, whatever, mind if I stay here for the night?”

“Oh sure, I’m staying here though, I don’t think I can survive out there for long…”

“Ok then…” She unpacks her stuff on a table, grabs the recorder and goes to the balcony

“So, Day 7 has finally come to an end huh? Another day where I can lay my head on a pillow and think about all the lives I’ve taken throughout the years… I guess being alive is a pain for me… Having to live with the guilt of all those lives I took… Well, enough of that. So, today I found Kazuichi Souda, the so called Ultimate Mechanic, he’s quite unique, his looks changed a lot since High school, however, he still keeps that bright pink hair, Oh my god, I hated that since the day we’ve met, he was from a different class from me but I still could see that pink hair at the cafeteria from a klick away, anyway, I think I’ll just get on my way before sunrise, he has his own thing here and I don’t wanna bother him… End of day 7…” She clicks the stop button on the recorder, grabs a chair from inside the Tower’s shack and sits outside with a blanket over herself at the balcony

End of Day 2.

It was almost dawn, when Mukuro heard a struggling sound coming from inside the shack…

“Kazuichi! Are you okay?” She asked the boy inside the shack as she tried to open the door with no success

The noises got louder and louder as she tried to get in…

“That’s it, i’m getting in!” She said that as she aimed the M4 on the door lock and shot it open.

As she came in the Shack, she saw Kazuichi grunting and struggling while clutching his hand…

“Miss Ikusaba…” He said as he dragged himself to her

“What happened Kazuichi?!”

“I got bit… I went to…” He spat some blood “To take a piss in the middle of the night… and a fucker bit me…” He looked weak and his skin was starting to get gret around the bite

“Ok, look, I know a way we can get through this, but you need to be calm ok?”

“S-Sure…” He said as he laid on the wall breathing heavily with his hand on his shoulder

“Ok…” She pulled her knife from the holster “Do you trust me?”

“... I-I...I Do…”

“I’m sorry…” She said as she began to cut his forearm with the knife, his screams were getting louder and more hoarse as she dragged the knife back and forth to cut his forearm off and hopefully stop the infection from spreading.

When she finished cutting his arm off, she quickly reached for a bottle of vodka in my bag to use as a antiseptic, bandaged the stub and fastened a tourniquet around to stop the bleeding.

He almost passed out from the pain but was still awake while everything was going on, grunting in pain, but it was necessary…

“Am I-Am I Dead?” Said Kazuichi almost fainting and clutching to his arm

“No...You’re alive Kazuichi…”

“Miss Ikusaba… Thank you…”

“No, I just did what I had to…”

“No...You did something that was worth of praise Miss Ikusaba…”

“Kazuichi...” She held his hand

“Now say… if I were to go along with you, would you mind?”

“N-No! Not at all! It would be great actually!”

“Sweet…” He falls asleep on the floor  
Mukuro, mentally and physically exhausted by the amputation she just made on a friend without anesthetics.

“Good lord…” She said as she too laid back on wall, sleeping…

After some time, she wakes up with the scorching sun going through the door she left open.

“Kazuichi...Hey Kazuichi…” She shook him to wake him up, he woke up a bit stunned

“W-What’s up?”

“I’m heading out, in this morning you said you wanted to come right?”

“Oh yeah sure, just let me pack all my stuff” He said getting up, using the wall as a support

As he was packing his stuff with relative ease until he saw his battery drill running in a 14V battery, weighted about 12 pounds, as he tried to lift it with his remaining arm without success, he started to cry silently to himself…

“Here you go…” Mukuro said as she reached for the drill from behind him and helping him put the drill in his bag

“M-Miss Ikusaba… I can’t thank you enough…”

“No need, here, take this” She grabbed a M1911 A1 from her bag and handed to him

“If you coming with me, you need protection, I’ll won’t be 24/7 with you, you know right?”

“Yeah sure! No problem!” He grabbed the M1911 and started to aim down sights to get used to aiming with one hand

“Does it fit good in your hand?”

“Yeah, the grooves on the grip feels pretty good, Thanks, Miss Iku-”

“Call me Mukuro, it’s better and faster.”

“O-Okay Mukuro!”

“Let’s go, we might be able to reach somewhere safe before the sun goes down…”

“Oh, I know a place!”

“Really? Where?”

“My House, remember I said my Dad’s kinda of a Doomsday Preper? Our house is basically a stronghold!”

“Well… Is your house nearby?”

“It’s 10 kilometers from here”

“Oh, I guess we can reach it pretty fast… Let’s get moving then”

“Sure thing Miss- I mean… Mukuro!”

She smiled as she got down those stairs because she knew, she had found a partner to go along in that train wreck of a situation…

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
